helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeda Irori
Maeda Irori (前田彩里) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a fifth generation member of AKBN 0, and is a former Hello Project Egg member, She joined Hello! Project in 2006 as a member of Hello! Pro Egg and made her first appearance performing at a °C-ute concert with four Hello! Project Kansai audition winners. In 2011, Maeda left Hello Project and joined AKBN0 as a fifth generation member and now goes by the name "Maeda Clover Irori" (前田クローバー彩里) Biography 2006 Maeda Irori was added to Hello! Pro Egg in 2006 by Tsunku and made her first appearance at a °C-ute concert where she was introduced to the fans. As with all other Eggs, she recieved free dance and vocal lessons in order to prepare her for her eventual debut and has performed as a backup dancer at Hello! Project concerts. 2007 All of the members of Hello! Pro Egg, Including Maeda, officially debuted at concert in the Shinjin Kouen concert series. 2008 Maeda Irori performed at the Happy! Style Communication Circuit 003. 2009 - 2010 She was added to Shugo Chara Egg! as Amulet Clover, to replace Fukuda Kanon. She participated in two Shugo Chara Egg songs, Watashi no Tamago and Arigato Ookiku Kansha. In 2010, Her unit group, Shugo Chara Egg performed "Arigatou, Ookiku Kansha" and then disbanded. 2011 In early 2011, It was announced Maeda would be graduating from Hello Pro Egg. Fearing that she will not become an Idol, Maeda left Hello Project following the announcement, and auditioned for AKBN0, She attended an AKBN0 event, and was introduced via AKBNGO, a show AKBN0 airs. She is now an official member of AKBN0, She joined as a 5th generation member, alongside Oosumi Riyon and goes by the name Maeda "Clover" Irori. Soon after joining AKBN0, She opened a blog on Ameblo thumb|296px|right|AKBNGO! video introducing Maeda Profile *'Names:' Maeda Irori (前田彩里) Maeda Clover Irori *'Nickname:' Irorin *'Birthday:' May 7th, 1997 (14 years old) *'Bloodtype: '''O *'Birthplace:' Hyogo Prefecture *'Special Skill:' Karate *'Favorite Food: Ice, Apples, Strawberries, Pancakes *'Least Favorite Food: '''Eggplant *'Favorite Manga/Anime: 'One Piece *'Dislikes: 'Cockroaches, Bugs *'Height: 151cm *'Weight: '''40 kg *'Looks up to: Wada Ayaka, AKB48 *'''Groups: **Hello! Project (2006--2011) **Hello! Pro Egg (2006–2011) / Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **AKBN0 (2011–) Filmography Shows *Shugo Chara Party (2010) *AKBNGO (2011--) Songs Shugo Chara Egg! *Watashi no Tamago (わたしのたまご) 2009 *Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~ (ありがとう～大きくカンシャ～) 2010 Trivia *Likes to eat yoghurt for breakfast *Has a habit of playing with her nails *When she was younger, she wanted to be a dancer *She joined Hello Project as an egg in 2006 *She looks up to Wada Ayaka *Her nickname as an egg was Irorin *While in Shugo Chara Egg, she was Amulet Cover *She is good at karate and badminton *She auditioned for Morning Musume's ninth generation, and failed. *In 2011, She left Hello Project to join AKBN0 (not related to AKB48 franchise) *She is the first Egg to have left for AKBN0 *She is the second Hello Project member to leave for another Idol agency *She is a fifth generation member of AKBN0 (alongside Oosumi Riyon) *For her AKBN0 audition, she sung C-ute's song "Tsuugaku Vector" *Right after joining AKBN0, she created a blog *She and AKBN0 member, Riyon, are friends. *Her name in AKBN0 is Maeda "Clover" Irori External Links * Official Blog * Official AKBN0 website Category:1997 births Category:2006 additions Category:Hello! Pro Kansai Category:Members from Hyogo Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:HAPPY! STYLE